


Welcome to Planet Earth

by Savitar_2_8_0_8_0



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savitar_2_8_0_8_0/pseuds/Savitar_2_8_0_8_0
Summary: This is basically a What If situation. The Galactic Empire, in expansion efforts, has come across a system with a yellow sun and a planet called Terra. What happens next, no one could have predicted.
Relationships: Earth and The Empire
Kudos: 1





	1. Discovery

The Imperial Star Destroyer entered the planet’s atmosphere, hovering over what was identified to be the largest city. Captain Ike was in command of the Star Destroyer ‘Subversion’, where he stood on the bridge, viewing the city below. The planet was actually quite beautiful, it reminded him of Alderaan, his homeworld, before …

His thoughts were interrupted when an aide announced that they had finally received an official transmission in Basic, rather than whatever was coming from the city below them.

“This is Captain Ike, representative of the Galactic Empire.”

“This is the United States of America Department of Defense. We wish to make visual contact with a representative of your people.”

“That would be acceptable. Send us your coordinates, and we will send down a shuttlecraft with a diplomatic staff including myself.”

“Understood. We will send those coordinates. Welcome to Planet Earth.”

Across the planet, news outlets reported this alien contact. The ship was moving away from China, and heading across the Pacific towards a designated location in New Mexico.

The UN Security Council had announced they have appointed nine specialists to act as the official representatives. And while nobody was told of this (for fear of being detected), the US and Russian militaries had put their nuclear weapons on standby.

Aboard the Star Destroyer, a technician reported to her superior officer that one of the Turbolasers appear to have been clogged with some substance in the planet’s atmosphere. They asked for permission to use a shuttlecraft to fix this issue manually. Normally, a droid would do such work, but the officers were so preoccupied examining the species’ satellite network that they signed off on it without batting an eye.

As the technician entered the transport ship, she pulled a data disk from her pocket, while taking note of the proton torpedo shell she had stuffed in the back. She had to get as much Imperial technology to the planet as possible.

She had heard rumours of this planet. A few smugglers from Bespin talked about it a couple years before. They had a technology, a very, very powerful technology. One that the Empire would soon discover. She had to make sure the planet wouldn’t turn it over, even if it meant blowing her undercover operation. The rebels needed a new base, and she was going to give them all that and more. She went down to the planet, but not before sending a transmission to the rebel fleet.

The Imperial Representatives landed near what appeared to be a military compound, whose name was illegible. Apparently while this planet spoke basic, it didn’t read or write it.

As Captain Ike stepped out of the transport craft, he mused how a planet could progress so oddly. They had virtually no presence outside their planet’s magnetic field, yet somehow they had the technology to sustain billions of humanoids. This planet's population was only surpassed by a few core worlds, yet they lived without any food imports.

The Captain shook hands with one of the Earthlings. They remarked that they had never made contact with another intelligent race, let alone ones that were indistinguishable from mankind. The Captain inquired as to why there were men in bright orange bags behind them, to which the locals said that they were searching for any dangerous pathogens.

Captain Ike began to ask the Earthlings about their customs, when suddenly, another Transporter landed on the planet. Quickly the lone occupant, the Imperial technician, opened the doors. Captain Ike responded in a confused manner, stating that this ship wasn’t authorized to come to the planet.

The occupant arrived in a stirred manner. She began claiming that these were evil people, they were a vicious dictatorship who would kill and enslave the people of this planet. Captain Ike immediately dismissed this, stating that species who submitted peacefully to their Imperial government would not be harmed, so long as they remained loyal.

The Earthlings became visibly uncomfortable. The lead Earthling stated that they never agreed to annexation. Captain Ike brushed it aside, saying they would talk more about it later: right now he had to interrogate this traitor. The Earthlings stopped him, saying they were now on their planet. One of the Stormtroopers with Ike raised their blaster. The guards around the Earthlings raised their guns …


	2. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a warning from a rebel spy, the Terrans rally and fight the Empire in hopes of driving off the tyrannical regime.

The battle above the surface of the planet was intense. While the Earthlings had no ships capable of fighting in space, they had surface-flight ships that dominated the skies, easily destroying any Imperial fighters. The rebels used this to their advantage, luring Imperial fighters and smaller ships of the main fleet into the atmosphere to be cut to pieces by the far superior F-22s that could break the sound barrier.

Meanwhile, on the planet, the Rebels learned what this amazing technology was: Computers and Artificial Intelligence. While the Empire and Rebels had some basic versions of it, a single portable device on Earth had more power than every holopad in the galaxy put together. With Rebel tech, the Earthlings only needed a couple of solar rotations to build a defense.

Captain Ike was curious as to why the rebels cared so much about this backwater world. The only remarkable thing about it was its incredible food production capacity, something the Empire planned to make good use of. The rebels were putting a lot of what they had into this fight, which encouraged the Empire to send an additional five SDs and a host of other ships to the battle.

Suddenly … the rebels retreated. All of their ships jumped into hyperspace. Ike was asked by the captains of the other ships whether they could chase them, but Ike said no. He wanted to make an example out of these Earthlings. The Earthlings couldn’t break their shields even with their strongest weapons, so the Destroyers were sent to go down and level their largest cities, seeing if that would break their will to fight. They had already razed a couple in the earlier fighting, who cared if a few more went down.

Yet as they went to do that … the ships stopped. All screens onboard went down. An officer near Ike reported that everything except their communications array was being controlled from somewhere on the planet's surface.

Captain Ike began to feel a pit in his stomach, as he heard a message come into the ship …

“On behalf of the United Nations of Earth, Captain Ike, you, your troops, and your ships are under arrest for the destruction of Chicago, Brazilia, St. Petersburg and Beijing. Our AI technology allows us to completely control your vessel. We will cut your life support if you try anything. We are in charge now. Welcome to Planet Earth, bastards …”


End file.
